Are you, are you Coming to the tree?
by cincygirl
Summary: After Katniss killed Pres. Coin she stayed in the capitol, while Peeta went home to District 12. What happens when Katniss comes home for a funeral, and sees Peeta. It's been three years since they seen each other, and there is sure to be fireworks.Lemons
1. Chapter 1

**A/N **I want to thank everyone for reading my first Hunger Games fanfiction! I hope you enjoy it!

**Disclaimer**: I do not own the Huger Games.

* * *

><p><strong>Katniss POV<strong>

I am sitting in my apartment, when I get a telephone call from Haymitch. I haven't heard from him in 3 years. He has been living in district 12 with Peeta. I haven't talked to either of them in three years. After I took out President Coin, it was suggested I stay in the capitol where I am needed. Needed for what you might ask for advertising, news propaganda, and other stuff.

I was for sure that Haymitch, and Peeta hated my guts. I'm not exactly sure why. Well Peeta was programed to. But I think he has got a lot of his memory back. I keep wondering why he didn't come for me? If he really loved me he would have come. No matter how much he may hate me I still love him, and can't help but love him.

The phone call from Haymitch was about Greasy Sae. Apparently the old lady died yesterday in her sleep. I always liked Greasy Sae. Gale and I would buy her stew at the hob back in the day. The funeral is in two days. I should probably go, but there is a lot going on here.

"What's got you in such deep thought?" Cooper says while pulling his key out of the door."Greasy Sae died." I say like he knows who I am talking about. "Who is Greasy Sae?" Cooper asks. "Greasy Sae is an old lady I know from D12 she survived the bombings." I tell him as if that explains everything.

"Hmm… Did you ask Jay and Darius about going?" Coop asked. I gave him a classic Katniss eye roll. "Well of course not silly. You know they would say it's too dangerous." He just smiles, and says "Probably right, but you never know till you ask, and now is as good as ever."

In through the door came Darius and Jay just my luck. "Hey guys, Kat wants to know if she can travel to D12 for an old friend's funeral." Coop says while giving me a huge grin.

Jay and Darius both give me that look, and at the same time say "You can't be serious Kat?" "I just thought it would be nice to go, and pay respects." I squeak out. Jay, Darius, and Coop give me that you aren't fooling anyone look and I have to laugh.

Rylan choose that moment to walk in. "What's going on in here. Am I being left out on something of importance?" he asks while putting his jacket up. "Oh yeah Ry you have missed it. Kat wants to go to district 12 for an old friend's funeral." Coop says in between bites of his sandwich. Rylan comes over, and plops down next to me. "How much of this is to do with a dead old friend? I am pretty sure Kat that you are not fooling anyone here. Tell me this has nothing to do with Peeta." Rylan asks while giving me his stern look. "Okay you caught me, are you all happy. Maybe a part of me wants to see him. I'm scared though, I've never put my heart out there for him to break." I say. Darius laughs, and says "That's because he has always been the one putting his heart out there time, and time again for you to break."

"Guys, if I go I need all of you there. I can't do this without you!" I tell them. "Kat we have been your bodyguards for three years, you can't go to the bathroom without one of us. What would make you think we would let you travel to district 12 alone?" Jay says. "Especially while this stalker thing still being dealt with." Coop adds. "That's right, how can I forget about crazy stalker guy." I say sounding defeated. "Don't worry Kat nothing is going to happen to you, we won't let it." Cooper says while patting my shoulder.

Darius, why don't you ask Jillian and Clara if they want to come with us?" I say actually excited about girl time with my girls. He nodded his head, and said he would extend the offer. "No offense Katniss, but where are we going to stay?" Jay asks. "I have a house in district 12." I say to Jay while sticking my tongue out. We all hang around the living room a bit, and talked about are traveling plans. As I sit here with some of my closet friends, I think how lucky I am, to have met them.

Jay is the leader of my bodyguards. He is the one that Is quiet, and serious. Tall, dark, and handsome would describe his looks perfectly. Jay also has brown eyes, and dark hair. He can loosen up, but only occasionally. He is always ready for something.

Darius is a sweet guy. He always has words of wisdom. He is also a doctor. Darius is a little shorter, with dark brown hair. One thing that defines him is the massive scar he has running down his right check. Which may I ad he got for me, during a bar fight need I say more. Darius has also been dating Jillian for the past year, and a half. I am glad he found someone he likes, and I like. Jillian is great for Darius.

Rylan is another serious one. He is way cute with his blonde hair, and blue eyes. He is pretty tall, and muscular. Rylan has had a huge crush on me since I met him. I just don't see him that way, partly because the only person I think of is Peeta.

Cooper is never serious. He is always up for a good time. Coop is a mega ladies' man. He is down to earth, and a total riot. That boy makes me laugh more than anyone else. He is good looking I guess. Well if you think a Greek god is hot than Coop is hot.

I really do love this new family I have somehow built. I know since I have officially got a stalker, they are all on edge, but that won't stop me from going to district 12.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you all for reading, and please review.<strong>

**XOXO -Cincygirl-**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. I want to thank everyone who has reviewed. I am sorry tessarunie the stalker is not gale.

* * *

><p><strong>Katniss's POV<strong>

I am finally going home, back to district 12. It feels so weird leaving the capitol. I don't know how I am going to get through this. I feel like my heart is going to explode, just at the thought of seeing Peeta.

Well at least I will have my closest friends there. Jillian decided to come, and so did her much older sister Clara. Clara is like a mom to all of us. She is always there when we need her. I feel like I am going to lose my cookies the closer we get to district 12.

As I leave the train, and step onto District 12 territory I can't help but feel like I'm coming home. I am pulled out of my thoughts by my name being called. "Katniss….Katniss…" Clara is saying. "I am sorry Clara I didn't hear you." I say. "Clara was going to ask which way to Victor's square?" Jay said. "Oh… This way, follow me." I say with forced enthusiasm. We hailed a taxi, and went on our merry way.

When we got to Victor's square it was so quiet, you wouldn't think anyone lived there. Peeta's house had no lights on, and Haymitch only had the kitchen light on. I opened the door for my crew to enter, and they did. They don't like me entering places first.

My house has a musky smell from being sealed up for so long. We all get settled in for the night. I sleep in my old room. It is exactly as I left it. My only request of my friends was that they didn't sleep In Prim's room.

I wake up, and the first thing I smell is breakfast. I smile to myself, because I know it must be Clara's cooking. She cooks the best food imaginable. I go to the bathroom for a quick shower, and then head down stairs to get some grub.

The first thing I see, as I step into the kitchen, is all four of my bodyguards shoveling food into their mouth. You would think by the way they are acting, they will never see food again. Maybe I don't cook like Clara, but I do cook for them. "Is there a food shortage in the country again?" I ask with a smirk on my face. All four of them take a second from eating, and laugh. Darius looked at me and said "Kat, you're a good cook, but when you get Clara's cooking well…" "It's just good homemade cooking" Coop finished for him. "Hmm… I see how it is." I say looking hurt. "Don't be like that." Jay demanded. I just laughed at them, and got my own plate of homemade cooking.

About an hour later, we left the house, and I gave everyone a quick tour of D-12. Plus we wanted to get there early, so the boys could check out any possible security issues. I guess they just wanted to know the fasted escape routes.

**Peeta's POV**

I woke up to a quiet house, yet again. I have asked Haymitch several times now if he wanted to move in, and rent out his house. He seems to find an excuse every time though, so I stopped asking. Maybe he wants to drink his sorrows away, without anyone there to watch.

I know I have to get out of bed soon, if I'm going to bake something for the funeral. I don't really feel like baking anything, but I will though out of obligation. Greasy Sae was a nice old lady, with allot of spunk. It is a shame she died, but at least she went peacefully.

I know Gale Hawthorne is going to be there, which makes me feel a little uneasy, being as I never cared for the guy. I always tolerated him, because he was Katniss's friend. Shit, I should have known better than to think her name, every time I do the hole in my heart hurts. Sometimes the pain is just too much.

Every time I think about her, or say her name I feel myself physically flinch. I will always love Katniss Everdeen with all my heart, and soul! She is my soul mate, and going through every day without her is like hell.

It's what I have to do though. I don't deserve her; I am only a shell of the man I used to be. She deserves better than me, I want her to be happy even if it's not with me, but it still hurts like hell, the thought of her with another man. Thinking of her in another man's arms, when she was made to fit perfectly in my arms. I can live with the pain, as long as she is safe, and happy.

After I shower, and shave I head over to Haymitch's. I knock on the door three times, before I get a drunk slur of "Who is it, and what the hell do you want." "Haymitch let me in." I say trying to keep my cool. Only Haymitch would be drunk today. He opened the door for me, then turned around, and walked back to his kitchen, where he proceeds to set down, and drink more booze.

I am so infuriated now that I am seeing red. "Haymitch get the hell up, and go shower! You knew today is Greasy Sae's funeral, so go get ready!" I yell feeling better for doing that. "What the hell crawled up your ass, and died today" Haymitch said sounding a little bit more sober, like my yelling sobered him up.

Twenty minutes later Haymitch came down stairs looking as good as he's going to get. He still looked a little sloshed. "Is this fine, to wear?" He asked. I gave him an irritated nod, and we left for the funeral.

**Katniss's POV**

It is starting to get a little crowded in the church. I am sitting between Cooper, and Jay, with the rest of our party beside them. Jay leans over, and whispers in my ear "Kat what if your stalker is here. You aren't allowed leaving without one of us with you." I smile at him, and start to laugh. Then I touch his arm, and whisper in his ear "Jay you are full of shit. If I have to potty, you are not coming, never again after last time!" He just chuckles at my statement. That's when I turn around, and see Peeta. My heart feels like it's going to beat out of my chest. From the look on his face he didn't know I was going to be here. He also looked hurt, at seeing Jay, and I laughing, and whispering. He had it all wrong though I didn't see Jay that way. I am still in love with him!

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading! Please review!<p> 


End file.
